A mother's milk pump has already been known (DE 37 38 282 C2), which is connected to a collection vessel provided with a suction funnel via a pulsator by means of a suction line. In a two-chamber housing, the pulsator has an air chamber, to which atmospheric pressure is admitted, and a vacuum chamber, which is located between the suction pump and the collection vessel due to two connections. In addition, a closing member is provided, which is actuated by a control member arranged movably to and fro between the vacuum chamber and the air chamber.
While this prior-art pulsator, which is needed to operate a mother's milk pump, has only one valve, other mother's milk pumps or milk pumps have been known (SU-4-6 52588), in which the periodical opening and closing of a valve interrupting the suction flow is controlled by an electronically operating pulse generator.
In other prior-art milk pumps (EP-01 23 269 A2, DE-32 19 628 A1, DE-22 41 233 B2, DE 28 12 830 C2), the means corresponding to a pulsator have a substantially more complicated design, because a plurality of valves are provided there, whose actuation requires special auxiliary means, which are designed as pistons and diaphragms.
The prior-art milk pumps can consequently be operated only with a means operating as a pulsator, which is used in a suction air flow, which is usually generated by a vacuum pump.